User blog:Cbkguy/Update Theories
1 RULE: IF YOU LOOK AT THIS POST AFTER THE UPDATE, DO NOT COMMENT "HA YOU WERE WRONG YOU'RE A NOOB IT WAS ACTUALLY BLAH BLAH BLAH" Copyright © 2019 cbk_guy. All rights reserved. (WHY DO I HAVE TO STICK THIS ON EVERYTHING??) Thanks. ? = Theory. Period = Confirmed by Onett/Logic (Still may vary, Onett might change his mind) Also check out my other blog: https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Cbkguy/Stalking_Onett_on_Discord_(yey!) Anniversary Update mconv decal *Mini-converter? *One-use item *Instantly converts your honey, like a portable instant converter. *Drops from mobs (CONFIRMED!) fdice decal *Field dice? *Has fields represented by images on it (Strawberry, blue flower, pine tree) *Gives field boosts on fields you can access *For new players *Drops from ladybugs and other mobs (CONFIRMED!) f_39test1 decal *New bee! *Dizzy Bee? *Weather Bee? *Wind Bee? *Supernatural Bee? gust1, gust2 and whirling1 audios *All wind noises *Weather cycle? *For new bee? mconv audio *For mconv item. *Buzzing noise. dice1 audio *For fdice item. *Dice roll sound. pop1, vial1 and vial2 *vial2 is vial1 but faster *vials are bubbling and a pop *pop1 is just a pop *Lid popping open? *Science Bear uses pressure buildup from chemical reaction to open lid? *New sound for red extract/blue extract use? popup_bg and popup-top2 decals *Lid opening? robo1 and robo2 decals *Robot Bear? *Is not a traveling bear, then it would be called "tb4" (CONFIRMED) *Creation of Science Bear? *Gives out group quests? beam2 *Photon Bee trail? *New beams for beamstorm? thumbnail39 and gttumbnail39 *New bee decal! (Regular and gifted) *Supernatural Bee? Other info *Group quests: Entire server does a quest in a time limit *New event bee with unique abilities (f_39test1) Gallery fis_ant.png fis_bamboo.png fis_bluebery.png fis_clover.png fis_coconut.png fis_dandelion.png fis_mountain.png fis_mushroom.png fis_pineapple.png fis_pinetree.png fis_pumpkin.png fis_rose.png fis_spider.png fis_strawberry.png fis_stump.png Fdice1.png Robo2.png Robo1.png Balance2.PNG Balance1.PNG Popup bg.png Background2.png Beam2.png Thumbnail39.png Gtthumbnail39.png Questgrandmaster.png Mconv.png robotbeartheory.PNG Crafting Update 4 New animations * Cool animation *For cannons? "flame1" audio * Sound for an ability token? *Put flames on flowers? "redextract" and "blueextract" decals * These are items because of the bold outlines. (Trust me, I was right about moon charms and stingers being items) *Art Bee? *Crafting items? (CONFIRMED! 1 RIGHT!) *Craft what? **Colored guards. **Eggs? *Something "extracted" from a flower/bee? *Potions? What do they do? **Gives bonus pollen of color? (CONFIRMED! 2 RIGHT!) *Crafted by? **Royal Jelly? **Special Treats? 2 New bee faces * Art Bee? *Silly Bee? *Med Bee? *1 Legendary, 1 Epic/Rare Hammer Mesh * Crafting items? *Related to lid. **Break it? "Igtune" audio * wat "pmark1" (Pollen mark) and "hmark1" (Hive mark) decals * Hive slot on one, flower on another *Mark flowers? *Bee equipables? **Put on bee's backs? "ddtune1" and "xftune1" audios * You guys aren't even helping "glue2" decal ("glue1" is the same) * Glue. *Crafting items? *Items. *Sticks mobs to ground? *Squirts out goo? *Art Bee? *Changes flower's color? *Gives bonus pollen of color? Lots of "sb" audios * Shadow Bear Boss sound? *Silly Bee? "twigs" audio * stikkc "mseeds" (Magic seeds) decal * Items. *Crafting items? *New drop? *Grow a beanstalk? *Grow a sprout? "enzymes" decal * Items. *Crafting items? *Pills? **Give to bees? **Temporarily boost self? **Mutate bees? *New med bee? "gbtune1" audio * Boss/Challenge music? "vendor" audio * For new area? Stump Mesh * Crafting table? "glitter_test" decal * Made from Mooncharms? (CONFIRMED! 3 RIGHT!) *Crafting ingredients. Snail shell mesh * Snails? *Crafting ingredients? Lucky Charms * Crafted. (See in gallery) *Increase luck for short time? *Crafting ingredients? Honeycomb Belt * Made from? **100B Honey? **Glue? *Gives? **Container Space? (200,000?) **Honey Per Pollen? Crimson/Cobalt Guards *Made from? **500M Honey? **Red/Blue Extracts? **Glue? *Gives? **100,000 Container Space? **Same stats as Riley/Bucko Guards but better? Masks * Made from? **3B Honey? **I give up. Gummy Boots * Made from? **Gumdrops? **75M Honey? *Gives? **Goo trail? "Oil" decal * Sunflower Oil? *Crafted from Sunflower Seeds? Other (Might not be next update) * New boss. **Shadow Bear is a boss? *New Badges? (CONFIRMED! 4 RIGHT!) *Earliest time update comes on 10/31/18 near end of day. (CST Time) *New items. (1b honey+) *Sale in Robux Shop. *New challenge **See how much honey you can make in 30 min **Two smaller challenges as well *Moon charms have more uses. *Puppy Bee buff: Puppy Love ability. Gives 25 (+10 per level) Bond to all bees. *New codes releasing when update near done, stay tuned *Adding abilities to bees using items? *Star Journies leave in December *Stingers and Mooncharms are crafting ingredients. Gallery redextract.png|Image of redextract decal. blueextract.png|Image of blueextract. ddd.PNG|glue2 decal (glue1 is basically the same) Ph_mark.png|pmark1 and hmark1 decals ddd.PNG|glue2 decal (glue1 is basically the same) face.PNG|face 36 face2.PNG|face 37 ju.PNG|New boss and items? ehh!.PNG|More stuff mseed.PNG|mseed decal. dddd.PNG|Enzymes decal. glitteerr.PNG|"glitter_test" decal. snail shell.png|Snail Shell Mesh. stump.png|Stump mesh. why.PNG|Lucky Charms crafting. Sources https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ddurix02Kqk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l50TmLqvmc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1enyiFBwQs Discord Category:Blog posts